


Drowning In Love

by berrypop



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005-)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Crack, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Stuff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Little Mermaid Elements, Male-Female Friendship, Mermaid!Thirteen - Freeform, Mermaids, Minor Original Character(s), Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experience, Original Character(s), Protective Ryan, Seas, Some Ryasmin, gay mermaids, mermaid au, near-drowning, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: Mermaid!AU In which when human Yasmin Khan is ten, she falls into the water with her best friend and nearly drowns. Years & years later, she falls into the eyes of the mermaid who saved her that day. And this time, she drowns helplessly.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Ryan Sinclaire, Doctor/Yaz, Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 12





	Drowning In Love

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, there is no romantic relationship between the two when Yaz nearly drowns as she is A CHILD. I do not support romanticising or sexualising minors either so when the gay shit starts Yasmin will of course, be overage.

When Yasmin Khan was ten her favourite thing to do was go to the beach, she loved the whole experience, the sand, the sea, the games and most importantly the ice cream. It was ingrained into her soul to play in the sea, her favourite game was to get on her best friend's, his name was Ryan, back and splash warm water at the other kids in the ocean. The pier was her favourite place though, she could be all the way out in the sea and didn't have to get her hair wet, she also could eat more ice cream. Though Yasmin wasn't the best swimmer, she would trip and stumble and gasp for air, but Ryan was always there to pull her back up and laugh at her miserable pout. She always had to wear her hair in braids as her mum would be furious if she had to dry salt water out of Yaz's thick locks. 

_Thursday 4th February, 2010_

A ten-year old Yasmin was trying to build a sandcastle on the pier, when Ryan came up to her, "Yaz!" his loud voice called out, even though they were sitting next to each other, staring intently at Yasmin's failed sandcastle. "What?" she looked towards him, grumpiness evident in her voice. "Wanna' go for a swim?" Ryan asked, from a mile away you would've been able to tell that they were from Sheffield, due to the thick Northern accent that laced their words. "But, we can't! My mum says it's dangerous in this part of the sea, besides, it'd take ages to get back to the shore from here". Her anxiousness was fair as it was a long walk, or swim in this case, to the edge of the sea, where most of their family-and safety-were. "We'll be fine, we can climb up the pier again, I can give you a boost, promise" he persuaded, a small finger extended, Yaz extended hers and they locked pinkies as a sign of promise.

"Come on then, let's hurry up before they see" Yasmin whispered, holding out a small tanned hand to help the dark-skinned boy up. He got up, pulling up his blue trunks they ran to the edge of the pier. Yaz looked down at her similar blue swimsuit, and smiled, it was her favourite and was sure to not fault in any way. Ryan grabbed Yaz's smaller hand, "Okay on 1, 2, 3...!" he counted down, at one they both jumped and were emerged by dark blue, murky water. Her grip on his hand let go, she didn't mind as she re-emerged, laughing gleefully, he came up too, lungs greedily sucking in air into his small frame. The sky darkened, Yaz frowned at her best friend before she looked North. A massive tidal wave was hurling towards them, Ryan swam to the pier as fast as lightning, he leaned down to help Yasmin climb up. "Yaz! Grab my hand, hurry!", though all was white noise and Yaz froze, her chest constricted painfully and her blood ran cold, her legs were screamed at her : _Run, swim, get out of there!_ but she was paralysed with fear, you know in those horror films where people literally freeze with fear as they're in great danger? Their whole world caving in? Well, it was like that, but worse, Ryan's shouts and cries soon attracted the attention of their parents, who froze at the sight. Yasmin's dad, Hakim, started a mad sprint down the mile-long pier. It was unlikely he could pull them out of danger but there was no possibility, he **had** to, his daughter, the most precious things on Earth was about to get sucked into a tidal wave, never to release from the sea's grip. The tidal wave soon got closer and in a mere three seconds had pulled Yasmin under it's death-like grip. 

She struggled and thrashed under it's cold depths, she held the urge to scream, knowing it'd fill her lungs with water quicker. Her whole world caved around her, flashes of light began dancing behind her eyes as she got pulled deeper and deeper, her life coming to an end. Before the last breath of life could escape her, strong arms grabbed her around the waist, shocked, she opened her eyes to see a head of dirty blonde hair and even prettier eyes, hazel orbs stared straight into her scared brown ones. The woman swam up to the edge of the pier and lifted Yasmin onto the pier, to the relief of everyone at the beach. Through all the tears and haziness, she could see a turquoise scaled tail swim away from the pier as the woman left, though Yaz wasn't so sure that she was a woman anymore. Soon, a rescue team showed up and helped Yasmin throw and cough up all the sea water out, her head felt clear again. She was picked up and nearly thrown into her dad's arms. 

"Oh Yasmin" he sobbed, clutching to her for dear life. Her mother soon followed, sighing her reliefs into Yaz's wet hair. A small hand placed it's way onto her shoulder, "did you see that?" a shocked and relieved Ryan asked, Yaz simply nodded, burying her face into her mother's chest, whatever-whoever that was, it had saved her and Yasmin owed it her life.

* * *

_February, 2020_

Now, nineteen-year-old Yasmin Khan was training to be a police officer and failing miserably. Her boss had fired her after 2 days and now she was jobless, living on the money she was given by her mum. She still lived with her parents, which shamed her to no end, though, she was starting University, again. 

Yaz's alarm blared and she gave a groan of annoyance, though her disgruntled expression soon faded away to a one of fear as she stared at her clock : **she had university in one hour**. "Fuck!" Yasmin cried out, jumping up and scrambling to find a good outfit and brush her teeth. Once she was ready she nearly flung herself down the stairs, trying to find her coursebooks she skipped breakfast, deeming it not necessary. It'd be much easier when she got on-campus flat of her own in a week, her father had insisted on buying it for her and as she was a daddy's girl, she decided to let him spoil her. As she was running to car, her phone rang, she answered it as she flung open the car door, she was definitely going to be late as the drive to Uni was a little under an hour. "Hello?" she answered, Ryan's loud voice ran through the device : "Hey Yaz!" he shouted, wincing she pulled her phone away from her ear, he was extremely loud. "Say it any louder will ya'?" she sarcastically fired back. "How's your first day going so far?", he seemed curious, "Shite". "Ah, isn't it all" he huffed, trying to find a tie to wear, he had recently got a job as an estate agent and was trying to impress his insatiable boss.

"Yeah" Yasmin muttered, trying to find her car keys which were in her bag, she gave a laugh of victory as she swiped them out of her pockets. Starting the car, she said her goodbyes to Ryan as she didn't want to cause a car accident just because her best friend was rambling on about some stupid dress code. She blared on the radio and sped off, hoping not to be too late. One thing when she arrived to the university about it was how big it was, it was gigantic, like the size of a skyscraper. She laughed to herself at her childish comparison before getting out of the car and speed walking to the entrance. Running in, she suddenly crashed into some one, who was, frankly, very small, she looked up to see an angry brunette who stood at about 5'2. "I'm sorry!" Yasmin apologised. "Ugh it's fine, busy day" the unknown girl grunted, picking up some of her books. 

"What's your name?" Yaz asked, desperate to make friends, especially now as she just annoyed some person in the first two seconds that she was there. "Clara, Clara Oswald", the girl, now smiling replied, holding her hand out. Yasmin nodded, opting for a handshake, their hands shook for a moment before Yaz removed her hand, wiping her slightly sweating palm on her jeans- as this girl was very pretty- and small- very pretty and small. "I'm Yasmin, but my friends call me Yaz...or clutz" Clara laughed at her joke, before welcoming her to the Uni : "Well, welcome to Uni Yaz. I'll see you around". The tiny girl walked past her and into a separate room. Yasmin smiled, perhaps she had just made a new friend. Walking to her first class, which she was about to miss, she looked at all the posters and sheets on the walls, some nailed against boards. She looked down at her schedule, she had English Language first, then two Social sciences and a bunch of other crap. Buzzing with nerves, she opened the door, to a massive study hall, her knees nearly buckled when she made out about fifty unfamiliar faces and a stocky man standing at the front, a professor. 

"Hello, young lady. What's your name?" he asked, seemingly friendly and not that annoyed that she was 50 minutes late to his current class. "Umm...Yasmin, Yasmin Khan" she mumbled sitting down in a vacant seat, her head was spinning now as everyone started looking at her. The truth is Yasmin suffered with great anxiety, it stemmed from her socially awkward personality and especially her near-death experience, she still thought of that, how she nearly drowned but mainly the beautiful woman that saved her. She wasn't so sure if it _was_ a woman, but all she knew is that the being was gorgeous and had saved her life. Which was enough for Yasmin to fall in love with it, obviously she didn't know then but looking back on it now she always had a thing for girls, as much as boys. "Okay, class, let's continue".

**Her heart stopped though, when she looked across the room and saw the exact same woman that had saved her that day, the same bloody woman, writing study notes in a book.**


End file.
